narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shinkokyū
to utwór wykonywany przez Super Beaver do 9 endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 czerwca 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 103 do 115. Opis Widzimy znajome dłonie próbujące jakby sięgnąć nieba, niepełne rzuty na twarze bohaterów, głównie pokazujące uzębienie. Następnie pojawiają się migawki profilów postaci takich jak Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi i Sai; by znowu wrócić na dłużą chwilę do Naruto i pojawiających się obok niego obecnym członków drużyny siódmej. Skocznym krokiem Naruto wymienia kadr tym razem Sasuke, który pół nagi wskazuje palcem pewien kierunek. Zmiana ujęcia, kamera przedziera się przez łąkę skąpaną w zachodzącym słońcu na której stoją obróceni do siebie plecami dwaj przyjaciele, Naruto i Sasuke. Ending kończy się na wspólnym zdjęciu konohańskiej jedenastki. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu wo mae ni Idomouto suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yaki tsukeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de Ikutsu mono yakusoku no sono ue ni tatte wa Kamishimeru ano hi kobore ochita kotoba Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari wo tsunaku Yume de wa nakute Esora koto no sekai demo nai basho de saa Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu wo mae ni Idomouto suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yaki tsukete Sono zutto saki wo toraeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de |-| Kanji= 存在と深呼吸の現実を前に 挑もうとする視線は 間違いも戸惑いも全部 焼き付ける 一瞬の連続の中で 幾つもの約束の その上に立っては 噛み締める あの日零れ落ちた言葉 込められた思いは 誓いのようで 口にすれば 今と始まりを繋ぐ 夢ではなくて 絵空事の世界でもない場所でさ 存在と深呼吸の現実を前に 挑もうとする視線は 間違いも戸惑いも全部 焼き付けて そのずっと 先を捉える 一瞬の連続の中で |-| Polski= Z każdym oddechem w naszych młodych piersiach, i krokiem nowego wyzwania, odsuwamy w cień wszystkie kłopoty i błędy, tak szybko jak tylko sie da. Po wysłuchaniu tak wielu zbędnych przyrzeczeń i obietnic, pamiętam dzień w którym mimo wszystko się wygadaliśmy. Wszystkie przysięgi, obietnice i niedomówienia, wyznaczą początek, kiedy wreszcie na głos wypowiesz je. Przestanie to być tylko snem, lub miejscem które istnieje tylko w marzeniach! Z każdym oddechem w naszych młodych piersiach, i krokiem do nowego wyzwania, odsuwamy w cień wszystkie kłopoty i błędy czując, że idziemy w dobrą stronę, tak szybko jak tylko się da. |-| Angielski= Before the reality of a deep breath My gaze, my very existence, tries to challenge it Mistakes are made and in the confusion of it all, everything burns into my mind In a series of moments Beyond a great number of promises Are the words that spilled over from the day as I reflect upon them It's as though I made a vow which expresses these feelings into words Then it would link the beginning with the present day It's not in my dreams That place doesn't exist in a fantasy world either Before the reality of a deep breath My gaze, my very existence, tries to challenge it Mistakes are made and in the confusion of it all, everything burns into my mind Embracing the long path ahead In a series of moments Ciekawostki *W tym endingu zęby Naruto, Kiby i Sakury są dokładnie wyrysowane co jest rzadkością w świecie anime. *'Shinkokyuu' jest debiutanckim singlem grupy Super Beaver. Znalazł się na #57 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez trzy tygodnie. Postacie *Rock Lee *Gaara *Chōji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden